1:5 Free period and Late Afternoon- Erik and Riley- Checking out clubs
Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 9:18 AM @Ezra the Floofmaster here? Erik woke up late as usual and got showered and dressed. When he walked into the kitchen it looked like he'd missed the morning breakfast rush. He then sets to work grilling some bacon for a bacon sandwich. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:24 AM Riley comes into the kitchen to grab a cookie from the jar they keep filled and give it to Teddy(who Erik can't see so it looks like it just disappears over their shoulder) "Oh hey Erik!" They smile when they see him Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 9:24 AM "Morning. Did you just make a cookie disappear into thin air?" he asked, frowning. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:26 AM "Nah, Teddy is there." They scratch his chin Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 9:29 AM "Oh, right," Erik replies. "Did you want a bacon sandwich as well?" Erik offered Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:30 AM "No thanks!" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 9:32 AM "You sleep okay?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:34 AM "Yep! What about you?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 9:35 AM "Okay, although still a bit stiff from yesterday" (the encounter from Rook where he got his butt whooped) "I didn't realise coming here would include being beaten up. They left that out of the leaflet." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:38 AM Riley laughs, "Its not all bad." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 9:40 AM "True, I am learning a lot. I heard Freyja and Nalar were gathering a group to go clubbing tomorrow evening. Was thinking of tagging along, did you wanna join us?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:42 AM "Oh! Uh maybe... me and Freyja don't really... get along." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 9:43 AM "She's got a pretty ... unique ... personality. Nalar is easygoing though so I think he'll be able to offset that a bit." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:45 AM Riley gives him a strained and almost self-deprecating smile, "I'll think about it." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 9:53 AM "Okay," he says. "Don't go if you don't wanna, sorry if I came across as pushy."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:58 AM "No, of course you didn't." They smile fully at him Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 10:01 AM He quickly makes up his sandwich and sits at the kitchen island. "Other than class do you have any plans today?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:06 AM They think for a moment, "Not really." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 10:07 AM "I heard the Rec Centre has info on all the clubs and figured it was worth checking out since staff encourage us to join a club. Wanna stop by after school together?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:11 AM "Sure!" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 10:15 AM (time skip to after school?) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:16 AM (Sure) Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Friday at 10:24 AM (I'm actually exhausted so can we continue tomorrow? sorry x_x) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 11:33 AM (Sure) June 9, 2018 Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 12:09 PM (wanna resume this?) After leaving World History Erik sought out Riley in their small class crowd. "Still up for checking out clubs? I'm hoping there's a cooking one." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:19 PM "Me too! I checked out wellness club with Michelle the other day." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 12:19 PM "Oh, is that an exercise club?" Erik asked, frowning Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:20 PM "Sort of? We did yoga." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 12:21 PM "Huh, okay." Erik replies as they reach the Rec Centre. "Wow, there's a lot to choose from." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:24 PM "There really is." Riley looks impressed as they check out the club lists. "Something for everyone." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:32 PM "Riley!" Michelle practically yells, coming toward them and giving them a hug. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:33 PM Riley laughs, "hey Michelle." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 12:33 PM Erik is surprised by the sudden appearance of a winged girl. "Hey," he says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:41 PM "Hi!" Michelle says to Erik. "Have we met?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 12:43 PM "I don't believe we have. I'm Erik," he replied, offering his hand. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:43 PM "My roommate." Riley says Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:44 PM "I think Ike mentioned you." Michelle says. She doesn't notice the hand. "What are you doing here?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 1:40 PM "Just checking out the clubs," Erik replied, a little apprehensive. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:41 PM "There are a lot." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 1:42 PM "I was looking for the pool, but I got lost." Michelle says. She's in the wrong building. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 1:42 PM "Is that an archery club? I haven't done that since I was 13." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:43 PM "Do you like swimming?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 1:44 PM "I do!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:44 PM "Maybe you can help me get better." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 1:44 PM "How does that work, with the wings?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 1:45 PM "The wings help, I use them to push myself." Michelle says. "Of course I can help you, Riley!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:45 PM Riley grins Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 1:46 PM "Mission to find the pool then?" Erik suggests, pulling out his tablet for the campus map Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 1:46 PM "Swimming!" Michelle says with a grin. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 1:56 PM "Looks like it's in the building next door." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 1:57 PM "Oh... That explains it." Michelle says. "It's hard to tell from the air." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 1:58 PM "How high up can you fly?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 1:59 PM "High?" Michelle says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 2:00 PM "Yeah, with your wings. Is there a limit to how high you can get? I figure you can't get into space but can you fly as high as planes? Does your magic impact your breathing at higher altitudes?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 2:02 PM "That's a lot of question. I don't know?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 2:02 PM Riley laughs a little at Erik's questions Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 2:12 PM "Ah sorry," Erik replies, embarrassed. "I don't know much about Valkyre and assumed you just knew the powers going in." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 2:13 PM "I know the third Valkyra's stats." Michelle recites her stats by heart such as largest weight lifted, max flight speed, highest altitude. "But I'm not that good yet."(edited) Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 2:13 PM "Woah," Erik murmurs, impressed. "I guess it's like anything, practise makes perfect." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 2:15 PM "I've only been flying for a few days. But I can carry people. I carried Ike the other day, we went fishing." Michelle says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 2:15 PM "Oh...how are they?" Erik asks Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 2:16 PM "They seem fine. I don't think they like you." Michelle says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 2:17 PM Riley looks back and forth curious but not wanting to pry Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Saturday at 2:18 PM "I already figured that one out," he sighs "I guess I hoped after a year they wouldn't be mad at me - I never expected to meet them here of all places." They reach pool and Erik waves them goodbye, heading back to sign up for archery, cooking and gaming club. June 10, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 4:18 AM "Bye?" Michelle says. "Did I say something wrong?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 8:17 AM "Not sure. Maybe it's about Ike not liking him?" Riley shrugs Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:24 AM Michelle frowns. "It sounds very complicated... Ike said a lot of word but I didn't really understand, it was a lot-lot of words."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 8:26 AM Riley nodded in understanding, "Probably not any of our business." Riley says, already planning to ask Erik about it later. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:27 AM "Do you know where the pool is?" Michelle asks. "I thought this was the right building." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 8:28 AM "I think its here, let's go this way." Riley starts walking a direction Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:30 AM Michelle follows looking around. The Gym building is next door and quite easy to find. "Oh it's this building. I always follow people, so I never notice the way we take." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 8:37 AM "This campus is quite big and a little confusing." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 9:30 AM "It is." Michelle says. "I don't know how people get around." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 9:33 AM "By working together." Riley offers their hand to Michelle Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 9:34 AM Michelle takes the hand, a big grin on her face. She then wraps her wing around Riley. "To the pool!" Category:Erik Roleplay Category:Riley Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Sir Calix Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay